Königsberg (Kira Beilschmidt)
Kira is the personification of Königsberg, born in 1724 when Königsberg became a city. Her human name is Kira Beilschmidt. 'Appearence' Kira has Platinum Blonde hair, which reaches just below her waiste, she also has a fringe which partially covers her right eye. The left side of her hair is tied into a plat. She wears a grey top, over long red sleeves, and ontop of that, a blue and red vest. She then wears a grey pair of trousers, with a blue scarf wrapped around her waiste, and over that wear a pair of thigh high red boots. Kira is a albino and has very very pale skin. Sometimes she can be seen with a sword on her back. 'Personality' As a child Kira always felt like she was different, being an albino, making her very reserved and shy. Despite being lonely as a child though, she also became very brave which carried on into her later life. After Kira met Gilbert, she soon began to relise her purpose in life, which was to fight. On the battlefield she was merciless and cold, she learnt to lock up her emotions, and do everything in her power to make her brother great. Kira loved her brother a lot, and felt like her purpose in life was to make Prussia strong. Off the battlefield, Kira had a very ‘mother-like’ nature about her. She was strict, neat and clean, and would keep everything in order. She would reward good behaviour of others, and praise people who did well, but was also cruel in discipline, and knew ways to make people suffer for whatever mischief they committed. She had an air of security about her, and was appreciated by the local people around her. She was the type of person to help out the elderly, and play along with small children. Despite this love, Kira couldn’t help but feel restless. She brought up to fight, so when she was not in battle she felt restless and unsettled. She found it difficult to find other jobs in her life to fill the void. 'Interests' Kira liked being round her brother, especially as a child. She took a great interests in the stories he told, and sometimes he would read bits of his diaries to her before she went to sleep when she was little. When she got older, she quickly figured out her brother probably over exaggerated his stories, yet she found them calming none the less. When not around her brother, Kira preferred being alone, she enjoyed the silence and peace she very rarely got to enjoy. While around people, the idea of peace and lack of work made her edgy and restless, on her own she did not mind it so much. She often would sit at the end of her dock, and watch the sea crash against the waves, feeling very much at home with it all. Occasionally she would hum or sing to herself, another hobby of hers, though one she did only in privacy. 'History' Königsberg was first a castle, before a settlement grew around it, making it a town. Kira however, wasn’t born until 1724, where it became a city. She met Gilbert for the first time on her docks, when she noticed him disembarking from a ship, and was fascinated to see his hair and eyes were different like hers. Grabbing hold of the man as he walked by, Gilbert soon discovered the little girl represented the city of Königsberg and took her in. Königsberg was forever grateful for her brother, and loved him dearly. As a child he taught her all his skills in fighting, as well as tell her tales of his previous adventures as the Teutonic knights. Kira grew rapidly, as she became the centre of European relations, and the protestant state. By the time she was a teenager Königsberg became the capital of Prussia. Sadly this is where her life took a much darker turn. Kira soon discovered Prussia wanted to become strong, and that the life of a country was cruel. She saw her first battle at the age of 14, and knew then she would have to become ruthless and cold in order to keep her brother safe. She became the centre of some major battles such as the seven year war and the Napoleonic wars. When Prussia began to raise Germany and Berlin, the distance began to form. From very early on Kira could sense that the people closest to her would evolve and change, but with years isolated n bloodshed and war, Königsberg was set in her ways, and knew she would not be able to change with them. She could sense that battles were soon to come, but she could also see the early buds of peace, being a city born for war, she could not join in celebrating such things. Berlin got very close to Königsberg, seeing her as a mother figure, whom raised her, and taught her how to act as a city. Sadly as years went on, Kira felt herself becoming more and more detached from Prussia and Germany. Eventually she even spent less and less time around Berlin, as she too grew older and needed her less. She soon felt as if no one truly needed her, as the boarder of Prussia began to fade, her status as a Capital faded too. After the Second World War, Kira knew the Allies were planning on dissolving Prussia, and during these years she tried to isolate herself more, so it would hurt everyone else less. She knew when Prussia became East Germany, she could no longer be a Capital, and her purpose in life would finally reach an end. While she was sad, t wasn’t because of her own demise, she was sad because she knew Prussia would be upset, she came to terms with her demise, knowing it would bring her the peace she longed within herself. The day before Prussia’s end, Berlin came to Königsberg begging her to tell the allies what would happen, knowing of Kira’s fate. Kira denied her request, but instead told her not to be sad, and only think of it as her finally going to sleep after fighting for all these years, and that she would see her again when she woke up. Kira made her way to the dock where she first met Gilbert, and watched the sea as the minutes counted down to her death. Her final words were “I have spent years looking after you, and now I get to rest. Forgive me Gilbert, but I’m too weak to say goodbye. I’m sorry, but in the end, didn’t I do it? Didn’t I make you awes-” 'Relationships' 'Countries' 'Prussia' Kira loved Prussia an immeasurable amount. She felt happy because he too was different like her, and he accepted her as she was. He took her in and raised her, and became her world. She would spend all her time around him, and felt safe in his company. To the very end she thought of Prussia, and even though she’s not with him, Prussia likes to think she’s up with Old Fritz looking down on him, secretly telling him off every time he did something stupid like she always did. 'Germany' Kira cared about Germany a lot, and saw how special he was to Prussia, even though he didn’t always like to admit it. She knew that they would change without her though, and was already distancing herself from everyone at this point, meaning she never got the chance to build a close bond with him like Prussia did. Even so, Germany respects her to this day, and thanks her for raising Berlin when she was young. 'Austria' Kira loved Austria’s music, and found that it brought her glimmer of peace. She enjoyed his company, and loved sitting next to him as he played. If she had lived for longer she may have ended forming a crush on him. 'France ' Prussia formed a close relationship with France, and in turn so did Kira. While she occasionally found him confusing, he was fairly neat and remained ‘well behaved’ in her company. She also adored his food no end, and after a few wines found him very funny, especially when he got drunk with Spain and Prussia. 'Hungary' Kira got along very well with Hungary. Though when they fought against each other she showed the same brutality she always did in war, though beforehand expressing her disliking in fighting against her. Hungary understood Prussia’s importance to her though, and therefore only admired her for her strength n battle. Outside of war though the pair are good friends. Kira could see Hungary held some importance in Prussia’s life, due to the fact he’d see her a lot, and yet Hungary also kept him in line by hitting him with a frying pan. Both of them are also not the girlish of females, especially in their youths, so found they had a lot in common. 'Italy' Kira loved Italy. Italy found that she very much acted like his mother, Kira would often scold him for being lazy and messy, yet it was clear even then she cared for Italy. Kira enjoyed being around him, and found his company lifted her spirits some, and due to her motherly nature, Italy was equally as comfortable around her. A couple of times he had even fallen asleep on her lap like a child does, though Kira would only look out at the scenery, stroke his hair and sing when he did so, not wanting to wake him up. 'Cities' 'Paris' While she was close with France, she found not so much with Paris. She knew Paris when she was going through her much darker stages in life, and therefore as not able to get very close to her. Despite this she heard many a wonderful story from France about her, and respected her all the same. 'Berlin' Due to Kira’s maternal nature, Berlin grew to see her almost like a mother, and got very close to her. Kira would help guide Berlin into becoming a city, and told her stories from years ago. Eventually Berlin grew slightly distant from Kira as well though (As she got even closer to Germany), even so she still loved her all the same. She mourned for months after she died, and every year she’ll go to her docks on the 24th of February, in order to pay respect to her. Sixx Killer (talk) 22:07, November 16, 2013 (UTC)